


Kini Kutahu

by KoyukiUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Neighbors, Other, School, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiUzumaki/pseuds/KoyukiUzumaki
Summary: [prologue version]Cerita santai dari Naruto yang selalu menunggu seorang gadis yang sering lewat di depan rumahnya. Mulai dari penasaran siapa namanya sampai akhirnya dia harus masuk ke rumah Naruto karena Neji."Nah, Naruto, kau mau nembak Hinata sekarang? Mumpung sister complex-ku belum kambuh.""Err, mungkin aku berteman dulu saja dengannya, ya?"WARN!: NaruHina belum jadian.





	Kini Kutahu

**Author's Note:**

> (originally from ff.net)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto sedang menyapu ria ruang tamunya ditemani suara musik kesukaannya yang mengalir dari ponsel di saku celana pendeknya melalui kabel headset yang kemudian berakhir di kedua telinganya. Pintu utama dibiarkan terbuka agar angin sore yang sejuk tetap masuk. Ketika sang pemuda Uzumaki berbalik untuk mengambil serokan di teras, ia melihat seorang gadis berseragam SMA lewat dari depan rumahnya. Gadis itu masih menyandang ransel dan melangkah agak cepat—sepertinya memang baru pulang sekolah.

Naruto menyandarkan sapunya pada perabot terdekat. Setelah memastikan sapu itu tidak jatuh, ia bergegas keluar dan mengikuti arah gadis itu berjalan—ke kanan.

Malangnya, safir jernih Naruto tak menemukan gadis itu. Dia lenyap seketika. Entah berbelok ke persimpangan atau apa.

Tapi, apa mungkin itu terjadi? Sekalipun langkahnya tadi cepat, dia seorang perempuan. Tidak mungkin menghilang secepat itu.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Padahal lumayan cantik," gumamnya mengangkat bahu.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Naruto masih penasaran. Di tengah perasaan itu, ia kembali masuk dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya.

* * *

Kecepatan bus melambat, kemudian berhenti di halte komplek rumah Naruto.

Naruto berjalan perlahan melewati lorong kursi di dalam bus menuju pintu. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berjalan terus ke arah rumahnya. Ia sadar ada seseorang yang turun juga, jadi ia tidak menutup pintu bus itu.

Naruto berjalan seperti biasa sampai ia berbelok ke rumahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa orang yang turun dari bus setelahnya tadi adalah gadis yang ia lihat tempo hari saat menyapu. Yang awalnya ingin melepas sepatu, ia malah berlari ke jalan di depan rumahnya sampai melihat si gadis masuk rumah.

"Astaga! Dia tinggal di rumah Neji!"

Naruto memekik sambil menepuk dahinya, seperti merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan anak itu mulai tinggal di rumah Neji. Dan yang terpenting, siapa namanya!

* * *

Naruto mengambil topi andalannya dari dalam ransel. Ia memakai topi itu kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk melepas kedua sepatunya. Dari saku celananya, ia juga mengambil sekantung plastik kresek hitam yang cukup untuk menyimpan sepatunya sementara.

"Sial. Kalau saja sepatuku ada dua atau aku seorang jutawan, mungkin aku sudah menerobos sejak tadi." rutuknya.

Sejak Naruto menaiki bus sampai turun di persimpangan rumahnya, hujan belum juga berhenti. Ia berteduh—lebih tepatnya menumpang sementara di depan sebuah warung makan yang halamannya beratap untuk mempersiapkan diri demi melawan hujaman air hujan dan kumpulan genangan air keruh atau becek yang akan menembus sepatu sekolah sederhanya.

_Srek_

Naruto mengikat ujung plastik dan mengarahkannya ke bawah agar air hujan tidak membasahi sepasang benda berbahan kain di dalamnya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, menahannya beberapa detik, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

_Tap tap tap_

Kaki Naruto menapaki jalan kecil komplek rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Kerikil yang terinjak sedapat mungkin tidak membuatnya terhenti lama. Topinya juga mulai bocor dan membasahi ujung-ujung rambutnya. Bagian bahunya turut basah, terus sampai semua bagian kedua tangannya.

Jangan lupa ranselnya—Naruto berharap sekali cepat sampai rumah (minimal terasnya) agar air yang merembes tidak ikut membasahi buku-buku pelajaran yang cukup berharga.

Naruto melangkah sambil mengangkat sedikit celana yang sebenarnya sampai menutupi mata kakinya.

"Ayo, ayo. Sedikit lagi..."

Naruto terus fokus memperhatikan langkahnya—memandang ke bawah—dan memandang lurus bergantian.

_Wush!—Pcak pcak pcak_

Naruto melihat ke arah orang yang menerobos hujan itu dengan semangat.

"Wah, anak itu!"

Yang dikatakan Naruto 'anak itu' adalah gadis yang tinggal di rumah Neji. Ia berjalan sigap sekalipun hujan masih deras. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa sang gadis tak memakai pelindung hujan apapun, sehingga seragam dan tasnya basah kuyup—begitu juga dirinya.

Sambil berjalan, Naruto tetap memperhatikan gadis berponi rata itu sampai masuk rumah Neji—Atau mungkin rumahnya juga?

Sebelum memasuki teras, Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat bahu sejenak.

_'Hmm, aku lupa menanyakan namamu pada Neji.'_

Naruto meletakkan sepatunya yang (untungnya) masih kering di rak, ranselnya di salah satu sofa ruang tamu, dan merebahkan diri sebentar sebelum mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya di kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah Naruto mendapatkan nama gadis itu …

"Hei, mana dirimu? Kok tidak datang juga?"

Naruto merapikan sofa ruang tamunya yang penuh dengan buku-buku tugasnya. Ia berjaga-jaga sambil melihat ke arah pintu rumahnya yang menunjukkan jalan kecil komplek rumahnya.

Beberapa menit lalu, Naruto sedang duduk bersila di beranda rumahnya sembari membaca buku. Tiba-tiba saja, langit berubah gelap karena ditutupi awan kelabu. Padahal, sebelumnya sinar matahari masih menyapu kulit tan dari tangan kiri pemuda bersurai kuning seperti durian ini—karena ada atap yang menghalangi sisa sinar yang terpancar. Naruto bahkan sesekali menggeser posisi duduknya jika sinar itu sampai menyilaukan matanya.

Saat mendung itu, lewatlah seorang gadis berkulit putih dari depan rumah Naruto. Setiap orang maupun kendaraan yang lewat akan membuat Naruto mengangkat wajah untuk melihatnya, lalu segera membaca lagi jika tidak dikenalnya atau ada urusan dengannya.

Tapi tidak ketika gadis yang satu ini lewat.

Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya selagi anak yang sering berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Meski agak tertunduk, mata safir Naruto bisa menangkap bahwa wajah gadis itu agak kusut—seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Wah, kusut sekali wajahnya! Haha."

Naruto senyum-senyum di balik buku yang menutupi wajahnya setelah gadis bersurai indigo itu menghilang di belokan. Ia cekikikan sendiri karena baru saja melihat gadis 'incaran'nya berekspresi tidak seperti biasanya.

_Zrash!_

Jarum-jarum air berjatuhan tak lama sesudah sang gadis berbelok.

Naruto cukup kaget akan hal itu karena beberapa saat lalu memang bisa dibilang cukup cerah.

Namun, Naruto tetap pada posisinya karena hujan itu masih tergolong gerimis, belum sampai membasahi beranda rumahnya.

"Hm, bagaimana Hinata pulang, ya? Bisa-bisa dia basah kuyup."

Pikiran Naruto teralih pada gadis bernama Hinata yang lewat dari depan rumahnya tadi. Dia tak lagi fokus membaca bukunya—hanya membalik-balik lembarnya secara acak dan berulang tanpa membacanya.

Hujan semakin deras. Beberapa tetes mulai membasahi lantai keramik teras. Naruto bersiap masuk sambil menunggu Hinata beberapa detik. Karena Hinata tak kunjung datang, ia masuk dan merapikan sisa bukunya di sofa ruang tamu.

Naruto sempat merutuk Hinata adalah pemberi harapan palsu karena dia tak juga kembali sementara hujan semakin deras. Dia pun berpura-pura membuka-buka bukunya lagi di dekat pintu agar bisa melihat Hinata yang kembali.

Naruto sempat berpikir akan memanggil Hinata dan mengajaknya berteduh di rumahnya. Ah, khayalan tingkat tinggi, mumpung ayah dan ibu sedang tidak di rumah. Begitu imajinasinya.

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap_

Naruto menangkap suara langkah berlari seseorang di tengah hujan deras itu dan sontak berdiri menengok ke luar. Dan ternyata itu memang Hinata, ia bisa melihat siluetnya berlari dari kaca jendela—Naruto terlewat sedikit.

Naruto cepat berjalan keluar dan mengintip rumah ke tiga di arah kanan seberang—rumah Hinata. Ternyata memang benar itu dia.

Hinata segera menggeser pagar besi putih rumahnya dengan sigap, menutupnya kembali, dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Naruto tidak melihat Hinata sampai masuk ke rumahnya karena memang terhalang oleh beberapa pohon. Yang pasti, dia telah memastikan bahwa itu memang Hinata.

"Ahaha, kamu sudah berjuang, ya."

Naruto bergumam lalu duduk kembali untuk membaca bukunya di lantai ruang tamu persis di samping pintu utama. Dia kembali senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka, Naruto dan Hinata, bisa akrab suatu hari nanti. Sebab sampai saat ini, belum ada percakapan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Semua berlalu hanya dengan berpapasan secara tatapan saja, padahal keduanya sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing.

* * *

Naruto dan Neji sedang berbincang di rumah Naruto. Ibu Naruto, Kushina, juga berbaik hati menyiapkan sepiring bolu kukus dan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk mereka. Keduanya juga menyalakan televisi untuk menonton acara humor ringan. Kebetulan besok tidak ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Dari tiga mata pelajaran, hanya satu yang diperkirakan akan berjalan normal. Yang satu akan diadakan pengerjaan untuk presentasi—jadi mereka menyiapkan bahannya nanti malam, dan satunya akan diadakan remedial. Beruntungnya mereka berdua tidak kena—Naruto pas-pasan, sedangkan Neji sempurna. Ehem, pintar.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Neji berkunjung tanpa tujuan yang terlalu penting. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol random dengan Naruto. Katanya, sih, bosan berkutat dengan laptop terus di rumah. Sekalipun itu game keren, tetap saja beda suasana dengan dunia nyata, 'kan?

"Oh, iya," Naruto mencomot sepotong bolu dan menggigitnya. "Hinata itu... cewek yang ada di rumahmu, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah. "Ada hubungan apa dia denganmu?"

Neji menyeruput jusnya. "Dia sepupuku," jawabnya kemudian meletakkan gelas bertangkai panjang itu kembali ke meja yang ada di hadapannya. "Ayah kami kembar. Hinata juga punya adik, namanya Hanabi."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Berarti, tidak masalah jika bertanya-tanya lebih dalam lagi soal gadis yang diam-diam sering diperhatikannya itu.

Memang benar. Belakangan ini, Naruto jadi sering beraktivitas di terasnya demi melihat Hinata yang lewat. Setiap sepupu Neji itu muncul, Naruto selalu pura-pura mendongak layaknya penasaran 'siapa sih yang lewat itu?', kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya. Kalau orang lain, ia akan benar-benar kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya, tapi kalau Hinata ... ia akan menutup mulut bahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tak jelas seperti baru menerima hadiah undian mobil, atau terkikik pelan, atau tertawa-tawa misterius—khusus jika membaca suatu buku.

_"Umur Hinata berapa?"_

_"Sekolahnya di mana? Kenapa tidak dengan kita saja? Padahal seumuran."_

_"Setiap hari, dia pulang jam berapa? Ekskulnya setiap hari apa?"_

_"Kalau pagi, bangun jam berapa? Diantar, berangkat denganmu, atau naik bus? Aku pernah sebus dengannya dua kali sepulang sekolah saja, sih."_

Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto demi rasa penasarannya. Tetapi, Neji malah mengakhirinya dengan,

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik sama Hinata? Pertanyaanmu seperti ingin nge-stalk dia."

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, kepala dan bola matanya bergerak ke arah pintu.

Di sana ada Hinata yang berjalan mondar-mandir dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gerbang, setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dilihat Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi segan.

"Ehm, Neji, itu Hinata!" seru Naruto lalu berdiri. "Aku suruh masuk saja, ya?" Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi masih menunggu jawaban Neji.

Neji yang duduknya berlawanan pintu menoleh juga ke arah luar. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Hinata duduk di samping Neji. Ia menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas paha yang dirapatkan. Kepalanya pun sedikit tertunduk dan terlihat tak berani menatap Naruto. Jus jeruk yang disiapkan untuknya pun bahkan tak niat disentuhnya.

"Hinata, kenapa ke sini? Ayah memanggilku?"

Hinata menggeleng. Neji memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Lalu, apa—Oh, tugas Hanabi, ya? Hinata kehabisan akal menjawabnya?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Neji dan Naruto tertawa, membuat kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan wajahnya memerah.

Neji menghela nafas, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, minum dulu jus jeruknya. Tak sopan kalau sudah dihidangkan tapi tak disantap."

Hinata kaget mendengar kalimat kakak sepupunya barusan. Enggan sekali rasanya jika baru pertama kali masuk ke rumah seseorang.

"Iya, lho," sahut Naruto. "Sayang juga kalau harus dibuang."

Hinata semakin _drop_ dibuat Naruto. Terpaksa, dengan tangan bergetar, ia menggenggam gelas dengan kedua tangannya hingga badan gelas itu terselimuti.

Sambil menunduk, Hinata berjuang keras meneguk jus itu dengan memejamkan mata sampai habis setengahnya.

Hinata meletakkan gelas itu dan menunjukkan ekspresi agak sedih dan menyesal. "S-sudah kenyang," ucapnya mendongak. "M-mau pulang sekarang."

Naruto melihat kepolosan Hinata itu sambil berteriak-teriak _fanboying_ dalam hati. Wajahnya hanya menampakkan senyum tipis seperti Neji.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

Hinata cepat bangkit dan tersenyum lebar di hadapan kakak yang lebih jangkung sedikit darinya itu. Ia mengangguk cepat seperti tadi, tapi dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga.

Neji beralih pada Naruto, "Nah, Naruto, kau mau _nembak_ Hinata sekarang? Mumpung _sister complex_ -ku belum kambuh."

Deg!

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama terkejut batin mendengarnya. Wajah keduanya juga memerah. Bedanya, Hinata tertunduk sambil memainkan jari, sedangkan Naruto menggaruk-garuk lehernya salah tingkah.

_'T-ternyata, Neji-niisan sister complex?'_

—batin Hinata.

_'... Kenapa punya sindrom sister-complex dibilang-bilang?'_

—batin Naruto.

"Err, mungkin aku berteman dulu saja dengannya, ya? Karena sampai saat ini, kami belum pernah saling bicara walau sudah beberapa kali saling bertatapan."

Dalam hati, Hinata ingin sekali mengangguk. Diam-diam, ia sebenarnya tertarik juga dengan Naruto. Diam-diam, ia sebenarnya selalu ingin melihat Naruto setiap lewat dari depan rumah si kepala duren itu.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Naruto bersorak dalam hati, yang keluar hanyalah ucapan terima kasih yang kalem dan senyuman. Hinata juga bersorak dalam hati, diikuti senyum tipis dan rona merah di pipi yang semakin bertambah karena senang.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap dan melempar senyum tipis sejenak.

Naruto menyusun piring dan gelas dengan riang. Hinata tersenyum dengan perasaan hangat sekali dalam perjalanan singkatnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo. Lagi-lagi bikin versi-versi, nih xD Yang ini memang versi prolog. Yang mau bikin sekuelnya sampai NaruHina jadian, silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa lapor saya dulu, ya. Supaya kita bisa saling info dan saya juga sempatin baca, comment, atau mungkin nge-kudo? :D
> 
> Terakhir. Apa kalian sekepo Naruto waktu tau gebetan kalian tinggal dekat dengan rumah kalian? Atau, ternyata ada tetangga yang jadi gebetan kalian dan jadi sering nungguin dia kayak Naruto?


End file.
